Seven mementoes of ours
by vanpie
Summary: The little pieces of memories that they treasure, from the first time they met to their nowadays. For the smallest things are sometimes the greatest to celebrate for. [A Mu's birthday countdown ficlet series]
1. Flute

**Flute**

Being far away from home was never a simple task for a child, even when that child was supposed to become one of the strongest warriors on Earth.

Though the presence of his master could soothe him somehow, Mu still felt empty. He missed Tibet, he miss the seemingly endless mountain ranges, the cold but gentle caresses of the wind on his hair. And every afternoon, the sound of horns echoed from the sacred temples of the monks, which his master told him to appreciate in silence while enjoying a cup of butter tea.

Compared to the immense valleys in Tibet, the great Sanctuary seemed to be modest. There were different scents in the winds, different color hues under the sunlight and the butter tea, for unknown reasons, did not taste as good as it did at home. Mu did not hate the changes, honestly did not, but among the new and interesting experience, there still was a vague sadness haunted him when the sun went down.

His most favorite place within the Sanctum could be said to be the training ground and it was certainly not because he loved training programs. It was the large empty space when everyone went back after the practice that caught his affection, for it reminded him of homeland. At least to his eyes, it was the closest thing to a field that he could find here. So almost every afternoon, when all the other Saints had gone back to their own temples, Mu quietly sneaked to the field, climbed to the highest pillar and sat there, enjoyed the wind blowing while imagining he was on one of the mountains of the Himalaya.

Usually, the young Aries Saint brought with him his flute, and when he was sure there was completely no one around, he took it out and started to play. Shion did teach him some basic lessons when they were still in Jamir, however those were absolutely not enough for the young boy to master the instrument. Mu could just clumsily try to imitate the familiar melodies that he had heard when he was at home. Several attempts failed, not surprisingly, but the boy still enjoyed it. It felt like home.

Today, as usual, Mu was struggling with his flute to bring out the right tunes when he felt a familiar cosmo nearby, really near. Quickly hiding his flute in embarrassment, the boy looked down and saw right there under the pillar he was sitting, a blond boy sitting quietly in lotus position, seemingly meditating.

It was Shaka, the Indian young Saint who just came a few weeks ago. Noticing the interruption of the flute sound, the young Virgo looked up, asked nonchalantly. 'What? Do you have a problem there?'

Mu frowned slightly at the blunt question, it was not him who had a problem but a certain someone over there that suddenly showed up out of nowhere, disturbed his private time and still asked if he had a problem. He never talked to the other boy, that was the first time, though.

'No, I do not.' The Aries answered politely with a cold tone, then turned back to watch the sky, decided to ignore his unexpected companion.

'I think you do have one.' The other boy continued. 'With the flute, your playing is poor.'

The straight comment surely got into Mu, of course he knew he was not good, that was why he chose to play when no one was around, he needed not anyone to tell him that.

'In that case I think I have two,' the Aries snapped back with annoyance, _'including one down there.' _He thought, but did not let his words out.

Ignoring the discontent in Mu's words, Shaka left his position and climbed onto the pillar, sitting next to Mu.

'_Ci ren la suo_, it is?' The blond asked, did not concerned the surprise he caused to the boy beside him.

Mu blinked a few times, it was indeed _Ci ren la suo_, a folk song he really liked. But he did not expect the Virgo boy to recognise its melody, especially when he just criticised his playing seconds ago.

'Yes... you know the song?' Mu asked sheepishly. He did not think there would be anyone in the Sanctuary knowing about Tibetan music, but then it snapped to him that Shaka was from India, which was located very near to Tibet.

'I do, I like that song.' The blond said, then after pausing for a while, he added. 'I sometimes heard it when I was at home.'

'I often heard it while at home, too.' Mu replied in a whisper. The reminder of "home" upset him.

After that, the two boys just sat in silence for several minutes, until Shaka again broke the silence.

'What about the other songs that you know?'

'What...?'

'Other songs, you don't just play only one song, do you?'

'Yes... but what's with that?'

'Play them.'

Mu looked at Shaka in confusion, the blond disapproved his playing and now he wanted to hear it again, how normal was that. 'Didn't you say it was no good?'

'I did.' Shaka replied calmly. 'But I did not say "I don't like it", though.'

With that, he turned his look away, leaving Mu with his confusion for a while before he took out his flute and started his clumsy melodies again. Mu's music was an acquired taste, but definitely worth trying. Shaka could confirm that, because although the Aries might not know, that was actually not the first time Shaka heard him play. Apparently, the Aries boy was not the only one that got homesick.

* * *

_[Six days left]_


	2. Dumplings

**Dumplings**

Shaka rarely let his mind bothered by things happening around him. No matter grand or petty events, nothing could catch his attention. Even of a very young age, his nonchalance was almost unbeatable. And the tiny little bit left of his normal sentiment, in case he still had any, could only be for the little adorable friend of his. Aries Mu.

One year was not a very long time to get to know someone, but for two children, it was far from enough for them to get close and to form a habit of being together. But today, for the first time ever since Shaka came to the Sanctuary, since he knew Mu, the Aries was late. The Lemurian boy had not shown up for training, nor had he come to meet Shaka like he usually did. And that really bothered the blond boy, really.

.

'Mu, are you here?' Shaka called out upon reaching the Aries temple. He had waited till it got dark but still had not seen Mu, so he decided to look for him instead.

Silence was the only answer to the boy's call. The temple was all dark while it was supposed to be lightened up since the sun had already set. Shaka went to the library, then the workshop, eventually, he found Mu inside his chamber, lying on his bed. The large room was lighted up by only the dim light of a single candle on the table next to Mu's bed.

'What happened? Why didn't you answer me?' Shaka asked worriedly as he approached Mu. The Aries boy turned to look at him with weary eyes, and answered weakly.

'Sorry... Mu was too tired.'

Shaka quickly grabbed Mu's hand, then place the other hand on the boy's forehead, Mu was apparently sick, he was as hot as fire.

'Why didn't you say anything?' The blond whispered, held tightly the little hand inside his.

'It's no need, I took the medicine.' Mu answered with a faint smile. His master was currently away, brothers Saga and Aiolos still had to take care of the other boys, Mu did not want to bother anyone, he could take care of himself, like master always taught him to do.

Shaka just sat still in confusion, he wanted to help his friend, but on the other hand, he did not know how or what to do. He never took care of anyone, and never had the idea of doing something for anyone.

'How are you feeling?' The blond asked, suddenly felt silly at his own question.

'A little bit... cold.' Mu answered honestly.

Shaka thought for a while, then, he climbed onto the bed and sneaked into the blanket with Mu. The young Virgo held his friend tightly, trying to warm him up.

'Shaka, you'll get infected.' Mu protested. He tried to push the blond away but under his current status, he was easily overpowered by the other boy.

Shaka did not say anything, just quietly held Mu. After some minutes, the Aries boy stopped struggling and rested peacefully in his friend's hug. Shaka's warmth did make him feel better, and the comfort slowly drove him to his sleepy state.

Feeling Mu was more relaxed, Shaka started to caress his hair gently. 'Is there anything else that you want?' He asked in a whisper.

'Mmm...' Mu was too fatigued, too sleepy to fully comprehend the situation. Hearing Shaka's question, he could only think of the dish that he was starving for. _'Dumplings...'_ Mu murmured quietly before completely falling to sleep.

.

The next morning, Mu woke up still with his fever but feeling much better. He could already leave the bed and do some chores on his own. To his guess, probably he would recover fully in just two days. However, he did not see Shaka inside his temple. Perhaps he had gone back to the Virgo temple, Mu thought so. He wanted to see him to say thank, but unable to do so since he was still sick, plus it was raining really heavily today. So the young Aries decided to save it for later.

But to Mu's most terrified surprise, Shaka showed up in front of his door again in the afternoon, soaked from head to toe.

'Sha...Shaka!' The Aries called in horror. He quickly let his friend in, then hastily found towel and dry clothes for him to change.

On the contrary to Mu's hastiness, Shaka calmly sat down and took a small bag out of his robe. It was still dry, to Shaka's relief.

'Here, I bought dumplings for you.' He said shyly. 'They may be cool now, but still good, I think.'

Mu looked at his friend wide-eyedly, being too sleepy at that time last night, he did not remember anything about the dumplings.

'What is that?' The blond asked as he received no reply from his Aries friend. 'Do you want something else?'

'No, but,' Mu raised his voice. 'Did Shaka go downtown just to get this? It's raining out there, Shaka will get sick.'

'But Mu wants it.' The blond replied coolly.

The Aries boy was about to say something, but Shaka's stomach sounds snapped him from his thoughts. The dumplings could only be bought from market in town which was quite far from here, Shaka probably had not eaten anything. So Mu immediately turned to the kitchen to get some tea so they could have meal together.

As they were eating, Shaka quietly observed Mu, he hesitated for a while before asking. 'How are they?'

'Hmm?' Mu looked at his friend confusedly. He did not understand the question.

'The dumplings, they're cold.' The blond said, slightly embarrassed.

'They're good, Mu likes them. Thank you.' The Aries boy confirmed quietly.

'Good.' Shaka smiled cheerfully at the words he just heard. But as he went back to his meal, he noticed Mu became strangely silent.

'Mu, are you alright?' The Virgo asked worriedly. Leaving his seat, he went closer to his friend. 'Are you feeling tired again?'

'Shaka...' Mu whispered as Shaka tried to lift up his face.

'Yes? Wha-' The blond boy was going to touch his friend's forehead to see if he got a fever again, but suddenly the lavender-haired boy threw his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

'Shaka, Mu is sorry, so sorry.' Mu was on the verge of tears when he held Shaka close. 'Mu doesn't want you to get sick.'

Shaka was totally confused, he never saw Mu like that before. All he could do was hugging back and rubbing Mu's back gently to soothe him. 'Don't cry, Mu, I'm still fine, still fine.'

'Bu...but...'

'If Mu cries then I will get sick for real.'

Hearing Shaka's words, Mu tried to restrain his sob. He loosened his grip to take a look at Shaka. His eyes were still teary and full of worriment, his lips pouted, making Shaka chuckle at the scene.

'I'll not get sick that easily. If Mu says that then it means Mu underestimates me.' The blond boy said with a fake serious voice, intentionally teased his friend.

'Mu did not mean that.' The Aries boy hastily answered in his sobs.

'Good, then no more worries?'

'No...'

'And now?'

'Eating dumplings.'

And with that, the two boys smiled at each other. They then got back to finish the cold dumplings. The best dumplings they had ever had in their lives.

* * *

_[Five days left]_


	3. Scarf

**Scarf**

'Shaka, get up, it's noon already.' The lavender-haired boy entreated, moved left and right, trying to pull his friend out of the blanket.

'Don't want to.' The boy called Shaka grumbled. He pulled his beloved blanket over his head and held onto it tightly, resolutely refused to leave his kingdom.

'But it's snowing out there, we can play.' The other boy still had not given up. He now climbed onto the bed and used all his strength to draw the poor blanket out. But when he was pulling really hard, his blond friend suddenly let go of the quilt, causing him to abruptly fall backward. The Virgo boy then stole the opportunity and jumped onto his astonished friend. He used his weight to prevent the other boy from moving, then quickly grabbed the quilt and covered them with it.

'See, it's much better this way.' Shaka said while tightly hugging Mu. He rubbed his head against the Aries's neck, intentionally using him as a comfortable cushion to help him sleep again.

'Shaka, let go.' Mu whined softly as he patted Shaka on the back, implied that he was lacking of oxygen.

Shaka moved away a bit but did not completely let go of his friend. Still held Mu tightly, he rolled to his right side and lazily opened his eyes.

'Why do we have to get up and go outside in such cold morning? Winter is made so that we can enjoy our sleep.' He said, hopping to successfully convince his friend to stay with him.

'But if we go out, we can play with the snow.' Mu insisted.

'That's why I don't want to go outside, Mu.' Shaka grunted. He rolled to the other side, having his back facing Mu. 'I hate snow.'

'It'll be fun. I promise.'

'Go alone then.'

After that, Shaka did not hear anything from Mu, nor did he feel Mu's touch. Turning around to check on his friend, he saw there Mu pouting at him with a look of absolute sulking.

'Shaka promised me!' And there, his trump card.

The blond boy hesitated for while, trying to find a valid argument which he already knew was impossible to happen. Then,

'Alright...' He gave up.

.

Shaka could never understand Mu's morning energy, never. If it was a warm sunny day then he could see the reason, but for such a frozen, snowy day like this, he could not see why Mu was so excited about it. As soon as they reach the garden, the Aries boy immediately ran towards the snow field, leaving Shaka behind.

'So,' Shaka said, struggling to walk on the thick snow layer to approach Mu. 'What are we going to do, then?'

'Hmmm, let me see.' Mu held himself on his chin, thinking. 'Shaka doesn't like snowfight, right?'

'Absolutely not.'

'How about making snow angels?'

'Boring.'

'Skating then?'

'Too exhausting.'

'Hide and seek?'

'Ultimately silly.'

'Alright then, building snowmen, it is.' Mu stated cheerfully and grabbed Shaka's hand, dragged him along, not letting the blond give out any other refusals.

As Mu happily and busily built his snowmen, Shaka sat beside him and piled up a formless lump of snow in extreme boredom. He cursed inwardly and actually felt regret refusing skating, that would be more interesting than this, at least.

'Done!' Mu cried joyfully after several minutes. His voice actually snapped Shaka out of his drowsiness.

'These are snow Mu and snow Shaka.' The Aries moved away and introduced his masterpiece to his blond friend in an utmost proud expression.

'Alright...' Shaka frowned, did not know what to say as he looked at two identical snowmen, which were each built from two snow balls and two sticks for arms. Nothing was added for eyes or noses, the only way to tell them apart was that one of them was wearing Mu's scarf.

'I guess I like snow Mu...' The blond said awkwardly and pointed at the scarf-wearing snowman, tried not to hurt his friend's feelings.

'No, it's snow Shaka, snow Mu is over there.' Mu corrected and pointed at the no-scarf snowman.

'What? Aren't you the one with the scarf?'

'Yes, but snow Mu gave his scarf to snow Shaka. So now snow Shaka is the one with the scarf.'

'Huh?' Shaka blinked, did not understand Mu's statement.

'It's a winter gift, apparently, because Shaka doesn't have any scarves.' Mu smiled sweetly then turned back to begin building another piece. What he might not see, was that Shaka stared dumbfoundedly at him for several moments after that.

.

The two boys did not go back until their hands were all frozen. Mu did not stay long, he had to go back because of his master's summoning, but he did leave his scarf purposefully for Shaka.

'Warm...' Shaka murmured as he put on the scarf, telling himself that probably snow playing was not that bad.

Perhaps tomorrow he would join Mu building snowmen too, or actually trying other games. Maybe next winter also, he thought, since it was not bad, not bad at all.

.

_...It was the last day Shaka saw his Aries friend. There was a catastrophe occurred that night, hundreds of warriors along with Shura were mobilised to run after someone that he heard to be a traitor. They only came back the morning after and the Capricorn's Cloth was covered in blood. Aiolos was missing, however they were ordered not to bring up the event ever again. And most to Shaka's displeasure, Mu was also no where to be found._

* * *

_[Four days left]_


	4. Lotus

**Lotus**

It was unknown whether Shaka loved lotus flowers because he was the reincarnation of Buddha or not. Other people might think so, but the Virgo Saint himself never really gave much thought about it. He simply appreciated the delicate flowers, though they indeed had a special meaning to him. However living in Athens was analogous to rarely having chances to enjoy lotuses, since the plant was not compatible with the temperate climate in Greece.

Fortunately, the young Virgo knight was recently appointed to a mission in India, his homeland, during the heat of June. Being brought to the Sanctuary at a very young age, ever since then, Shaka had not frequently come back. Even now as a teenager, this was, to his memory, probably just the fifth or sixth time he went back to India. So evidently, he would try to linger here as long as possible after accomplishing his task.

Of all places, the young demigod's most favored ones were unsurprisingly lotus ponds. It was calm and quiet there. Shaka loved to bath in the pleasantly cool water, feel the chill in contrast to the heat of the sunlight while surrounded by the holy flowers. Summer was the season of lotus, it was when the flowers bloomed and the lakes were filled with their miraculous colors and fragrance. That delicacy stirred his heart everytime, reminded him of a bittersweet memory from the far, dear childhood.

.

_It was a hot, dry summer noon in the little Gold Saints were lying lazily on the grass under the twin Sala trees in the Virgo temple's garden. They were all tired after a hard training morning and hoped to find some peace within the tranquil garden._

'_You're just like lotus.' Little Shaka said fondly as he caressed the silky pinkish hair of his Aries friend. _

'_How?' Mu turned to his blond friend and asked quietly. He was sleepy, but curiosity was enough to keep him awake. _

'_Your colors, pinkish hair, green eyes.' Shaka listed, at the same time could not help smiling at his own words. 'And even your skin, white lotus has the same fair color as your skin.' _

'_Really?' _

'_Yes, and...' The blond moved closer to his friend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 'Both smell good, also.' _

_Mu chuckled shyly at the comment, but much to the sudden touch. He rolled to Shaka's side, asked sheepishly. 'That is... a good thing, right?' _

'_Of course, lotus is my most favorite type of flowers.' Shaka stated. And as the words came out, he also wondered, did he cherish Mu because he was like a lotus, or because of the similar traits that made he fancy the flower more and more. _

'_I wish I could see lotus to know what it's like.' Mu confessed sincerely. _

'_You never saw lotus before?' _

'_No.' The Aries boy shook his head slightly. 'Only in the pictures. The weather in Tibet is too cold to grow lotuses.' _

'_I see.' Shaka said quietly. Then after just a few seconds, his voice sounded cheerful again. 'Then I will build a lotus pond there, and every summer we can enjoy the flowers together.' _

_Mu looked at his friend in astonishment, he was totally surprised at Shaka's idea. But as he saw the sparkles in the bright blue eyes, he smiled sweetly. 'I'm looking forward to it, then.' _

_._

Eight years, eight years had passed since that day and Shaka had never forgotten that smile, not for a single moment. And as he was here, in midst of a sea of lotuses, his mind was filled with the images of Mu.

'Mu...' Shaka called softly as he touched a flower and brough it close to his nose. The caress of the petals reminded him of Mu's tenderness, and its scent, the same as his delicate aroma. The Virgo felt his heart clenched with pain and grief as he realised, when Mu went away, he was yet to fulfill his promise.

.

Two months after the mission, Shaka came back with some seeds of lotus and a determination to build a lotus pond for real. Unlike his younger self, the current Shaka knew that the task was extremely difficult, everyone said it was silly, to grow a tropical plant in a temperate climate region. But it was not impossible, the flowers would bloom, he knew. And by the time Mu came back to him, they could finally sit by the pond and enjoy the view together, like he promised.

Definitely.

'_Mu, I built a lotus pond for you just like I promised. The flowers will soon bloom, and I will be here waiting. Till the day we meet again, I will be here.'_

* * *

_[Three days left]_


	5. Watercolor

**Watercolor**

'The painting is the heart of the artist.' They said. For everything he could not say, he transferred them all to the canvas. There lay the hidden feelings which were deeper than any of words could express.

.

Probably all the other Gold Saints would be surprised if they knew Shaka actually liked painting. Who would not? The man with his eyes closed all the time, was the last one they expected to have a hobby such as painting. But he did. However, let's not discuss about how his skills were, good or bad, not yet. The reason behind that fad was far more important.

The Virgo gentleman came to this avocation completely by chances, when he visited a temple and met a monk who was also an artist. He immediately fancied the scent of ink on paper, and therefore could not help opening his eyes to contemplate the artwork. It was a magic to Shaka's eyes, under the monk's few brushstrokes, a heaven scene quickly appeared. It was the scene of the same temple, but in the painting, every leaf, every tile appeared to be hundreds time more lively than when he saw them with his own eyes.

'How magnificent, there are even those that are brighter than which of the nature itself.' Shaka extolled with sincerity.

'No, gentleman, these are no better than which of Mother Nature.' The monk replied moderately. 'There are no such things that are better or worse. By looking at the painting, you are seeing the view from my eyes, and it just may appear that I see everything with brighter colors than you do.'

'It is the same scene, no matter through one's eyes or another's. If not for your talent, then which can make it different?' Shaka questioned.

'There is just one view, one scene, but how to take that scene, it depends on the eyes that see it.' The monk smiled indulgently. Then he handed Shaka the brush and said. 'Why don't you try it for yourself?'

That was how Shaka started the habit. Everything was alright at first, he grabbed the basic techniques quickly. However, after months and years of practising, Shaka was still far from satisfied with his work. There was always something missing in his paintings, no matter what he chose to draw and how correctly he portrayed it. His drawings were always so gloomy and dull, even after countless attempts of changing colors.

Once, when he had the chance to visit the monk artist again, he brought with him a painting of his. It was the picture of the temple in the morning, the same as what the monk had shown him on the first time they met.

'I don't understand. I did it exactly just like you did. But it looks like a dead picture.' The young gentleman said.

'I told you on that day, because we saw it with different pairs of eyes.' The monk answered calmly. 'And we felt it with different hearts. Gentleman, if you say your painting lacks of something, look at your own heart and see what is missing.'

After the visit, Shaka did not touch his brushes for quite some time. He comprehended the monk's words, and he too knew well what he was missing. It was just, he had been afraid to show it. He came to painting primarily to keep himself away from his unwanted feelings, but as he painted and painted, the parts he wanted to hide just appeared more clearly than ever. The path he chose to run away, turned out to be a perfect mirror.

So he then decided to face it. The first time after many months abandoning his brushes, Shaka chose to paint what he had been longing to draw the most.

Strokes of pink, for the silky hair.

Touches of green, for the emerald orbs.

And a pair of red dots, to enhance the exquisiteness of beyond compare.

For the very first time, his painting was no longer apathetic. For he had poured his heart out for it.

.

The Virgo's chamber was, for a long time, filled with its owner's artwork. However, probably no one would ever have the chance to contemplate them. After Mu came back, Shaka also abandoned his habit of drawing, he kept his tools and paintings inside his drawers but did not have the intention to use them ever again. In fact, he truly hoped he would never have to use them. The real subject was here, he needed not to use brush to paint the image, need not to use his imagination to picture how Mu looked like after years they had not met.

It was only by coincidence, when Mu was searching for some books in his drawers that he found out about the drawing tools. But before the Aries could open any scrolls to see the artwork, he was caught into the arms of a certain Virgo knight.

'Bad lamb, it's not cute to peep on others' belongings.' The blond teased as he locked his dearest in his tight embrace, while he playfully nibbled his sensitive earlobe.

'Shaka...' Mu stirred at the intimate touch. He turned around to face Shaka and hugged his neck fondly. 'Can I see your paintings?' He wheedled.

The Virgo chuckled amusedly at his lover's loveliness. Sweet Mu, what could he not do for him?

'I would love to say yes, but truthfully, you need not to see those paintings, you already have what they have on them.'

'Already have? What did you draw?' Mu questioned curiously.

Shaka then tightened his grip around the slim body. He lowered his head and whispered to Mu's ears.

'My heart.'

* * *

_[Two days left]_


	6. Yasodhara

**Yasodhara**

"_Princess Yasodhara was the daughter of King Suppabuddha, and Pamita, sister of the Shyaka king, King Suddhodana. She was wedded to her cousin, the Shakya prince Siddhartha, in his sixteenth year when she was also sixteen years of age._

_Legend has it that, for prince Siddhartha's sixteenth birthday, the King and the Queen held a beauty contest within the palace, with the main purpose of choosing the fiancee for the prince. Many beautiful women had been invited, and the princess was among them. After the banquet, all the women took part in the contest were each given a gift from the prince. However, Yasodhara was the last one to receive the gift and there was nothing left for her, so prince Siddhartha took off the pearl necklace he was wearing and gave it to her instead. And in that moment, they realised there was a connection between them, a link that was probably from the past lives._

_And that, was how he chose her to be his wife." _

Mu closed the book, left it aside and started thinking. It was not the first time he read the tale of Yasodhara, he had read it so many times that he could tell even the smallest detail without looking at the text. Prince Siddhartha in the story was no one other than the Great Gautama Buddha, who was said to be the preincarnation of the gentleman who was currently sleeping peacefully beside him. And Yasodraha was his wife, not in one, but in even the previous lifetimes.

Looking to his side, Mu suddenly felt angry for no reason. Shaka was still sleeping with his arms wrapping possessively around his waist, the blond's head resting on his chest, and Mu could felt very clearly his breath on his skin. In their current position, if anyone could see, they would undoubtedly say they were the happiest couple on Earth. Mu would like to think so too, but he could not, as the thought of Shaka's previous wife did not leave his mind in peace for a single moment.

He knew that getting angry about a relationship that happened in the previous lifetime was ridiculous, but he could not help it, especially when he knew that their bond was so strong and that they had been husband and wife for not only once. Shaka with another woman, husband and wife, just the thought alone could already put him on fire.

'Silly Shaka.' Mu murmured sulkily and patted Shaka on the head, secretly pouring all his anger on the blond.

'Hmmmm...' The sleeping man stirred at the impact. He rolled to the other side but did not forget to take Mu with him. After making Mu roll over to the side, he tightened his grip even more while unconsciously murmured the Aries's name in his sleep.

That made Mu even more irritated. The Aries ended up pushing his lover really hard, completely got free of his embrace.

'What is that?' Shaka muttered sleepily as he was suddenly kicked out of the bed.

'I'm not a pillow, Shaka.' Mu replied coldly. He turned his back to Shaka and grabbed a pillow nearby, decided to replace Shaka with it.

'Oh, did I hurt you while sleeping?' The blond climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his lover again. He pulled Mu into a tight embrace then started kissing the back of his neck.

'No, Shaka, don't!' Mu resisted. He startled at the touch on his sensitive area and was now struggling to escape Shaka's hug.

'Don't what? Don't let go of you? Oh, I certainly will not.' Shaka teased between the kisses. He now had his hand slipped under Mu's shirt and started to play with his chest.

'I said, no!' After several failed attempts, Mu had no other choices but hitting Shaka with his elbow. Not hard, but enough to make the blond stop whatever he was doing.

'Ouch!' Shaka cried in surprise. He was not that hurt, but he never expected Mu to act this way. 'What happened, Mu?'

'I already said I did not want it.'

Shaka frowned slightly at Mu's words. Just a few hours ago, they were cuddling and kissing and now he woke up and Mu said he did not want his touch. 'What happened, Mu?' He asked again with a serious tone.

The Aries felt a bit remorseful for his act, his did not look at his lover in the eyes, just quietly said. 'It was nothing, I'm sorry.'

Shaka obviously did not believe his words. Looking around, immediately the book Mu left aside minutes ago caught his attention. He took the book, opened the page Mu had marked and skimmed the text, then instantly understood what happened.

'So Yasodhara, that's why?'

The sound of that name coming from Shaka's mouth caused Mu to startle. Still refused to turn around, he asked shyly. 'You... remember her?'

'I do, I remember my past lives.' Shaka answered calmly.

The reply infuriated Mu, nonetheless, the anger quickly turned into sadness. 'So, why are you still here with me?'

'My sweet Aries,' Shaka approached Mu and hugged him again. 'Are you jealous?'

'I'm not.' Mu replied in an instant, but soon he was with the sad tone again. 'What if she also reincarnated and will come to find you one day?'

'What do you think I will do?'

'I don't know...' Mu whispered. 'Will you... leave?'

'Leave what?' Shaka chuckled. He used his strength to make Mu turn around and face him. Looking at his sad face, he said. 'Are you thinking that I will leave you?'

Mu did not say anything, but the look in his eyes was the clear answer for it.

Shaka, being unable to refrain himself, crushed him in his arm while laughing out loud. 'Oh my sweet Mu.' He said. 'It's so adorable of you to get jealous of your own past self.'

* * *

_[One day left]_


	7. Rosary

**Rosary**

Shaka was only five when he received his rosary from the monks in India. He was told, that he had the duty of treasuring it, that it was not simply a tool used whilst meditating nor a weapon used in battles. It was the symbol of his virtue, the indication of his being the incarnation of the great Gautama Buddha.

_The reminder of his responsibility. _

_._

The first time Shaka had his beads held by someone else, was when he was seven, just three weeks after he came to the Sanctuary. It was a cold autumn afternoon, when he was wandering around the training ground, trying to find some peace, there he saw a small lavender-haired boy, _the boy with the terrible flute playing_, to his impression. But on contrary to his thought, today that boy was not playing the flute nor did he climb onto the highest pillar like usual. He just sat quietly beside a huge rock, hiding his face behind his knees.

For a few seconds, Shaka did think that his harsh comment on the other day had upset the boy, but then to his memory, in the end the Aries showed no sign of discontent, and on the following days he was still happy and smiling. So why?

Before he could think twice, he already found himself approaching the other boy. The boy, Mu, noticed his presence. He looked up at him briefly then quickly rubbed off the tears in his eyes while trying to fight against his sobs.

'Are you alright?' Shaka asked awkwardly. It would be weird if he did not say anything in this situation.

'Mu is fine.' The boy answered quietly.

'Okay...' The blond boy was about to give up on the conversation when he notice a bleeding wound on the boy's forehead. And it must not be from training, for Shaka took part in today training and Mu was perfectly fine during then.

'Are you hurt, Mu?' He asked again, this time calling the boy directly by his name.

Mu was startle a bit at the sound of his name, but then, he shook his head and said. 'Mu is fine, is fine...' The last words were nearly inaudible as he cried again, not out loud, but definitely made him unable to talk.

Shaka was, for the first tine, totally confused. He did not think of any wise words for the situation and could just simply sat down next to Mu and looked at him anxiously.

'I want... to go... home.' Mu said between his sobs. 'I don't have... anyone... here.'

'Isn't your master the Pope?'

'Master must not know.' Mu shook his head violently as he heard the mention of Shion. 'Mu must not disappoint master.'

Shaka did not say anything after, instead he took some time to observe Mu. The wound on his forehead, probably was caused by the kids in the village nearby, Shaka knew they did not like the young Gold Saints, and moreover, all the Saints were strictly prohibited from harming the civilians.

Then, after several minutes of considering, Shaka took out his rosary and hand it to Mu.

'Here I lend you this.' He said. 'It's a prayer beads, it can bring you good fortune if you're sincere.'

His words did get Mu's attention. The Aries boy looked at him with curiosity and astonishment. He did not take the beads right away, instead, shyly asked. 'Then can I occasionally come back home if I'm sincere?'

'Of course, great Buddha can hear your every word.' Shaka confirmed confidently.

Mu still hesitated a bit but he took the rosary at the end. Holding the beads in his hand, he no longer cried. 'Thank you.' He said, smiling.

And Shaka, found himself smiling too as he saw the bright expression of the Aries.

.

The second time, Shaka did not give away his beads intentionally, but actually he forgot it at the Aries temple, when he was busy taking care of Mu as he was sick. The Virgo had run a long way from the Sanctuary to the market downtown to get some dumplings for his ill friend. It was raining that day, and by the time he came back to his own temple after making sure Mu had got better, he also got sick.

Normally, he just needed to eat some hot soup then meditate for a while and everything would get better. He always recovered quickly. But as the rosary was nowhere to be found, and for being under the irritating symptoms of the disease, Shaka became panic. Just when the blond was running around with a boiling fever and nearly fainted, Mu showed up with his beads in his hand and helped him get to the bed.

'I knew Shaka would be worried if the rosary was lost.' Mu said as he placed a cool towel on Shaka's forehead.

'Thank you.' The Virgo murmured tiredly. He reached out his hand, but instead of the beads, he held onto Mu's tightly.

'Does Shaka want something to eat?' The Tibetan boy asked.

'No, nothing, just...' Shaka muttered interruptedly then fell to sleep, his hand still held on Mu's.

Several hours later, when he woke up, he immediately felt better as if nothing was wrong. Looking at the side of his bed, the blond found his little friend sleeping peacefully. And they still held hands, during all this time.

On the table next to the bed, the rosary was nearly forgotten.

.

The third time, Shaka was sure the prayer beads had been made into dust along with his body when Shura, Saga and Camus launched the Athena Exclamation at him. And later as he was desperately trying to destroy the Wailing Wall, he was willing to sacrifice his own body again when he heard the voice of Dohko.

And came along with him, were Aiolia, Milo and _Mu. _

'Here Shaka, I return to you the rosary you lent me. You cannot die before all the beads change colors.' Mu said playfully as he handed over the beads to Shaka.

Obviously Shaka had not lent it to Mu, he did not even know that the beads still existed. As he reached out to take the string, the tips of his fingers touched Mu's. The warmth and softness of his skin immediately calmed him down. And the source of his power, was now not from the beads but from that simple touch.

.

Even until now, every time Shaka held the rosary, or simply just by looking at it, what firstly came to his mind was not how well should he use it, nor how pious he should be to deserve it, but the memories he had had with Mu ever since their childhood.

He could no longer be called a Buddhist monk or an enlightened being as he now did not have the desire of reaching Nirvana anymore. He too had given up on the title "The man closest to God", for now there was someone in this life that he treasured more than anything, and for that person, he was willing to give up his divinity to live and die like an ordinary man.

'_And it could only be you, my sweet Mu.' _

_Only you_

_Only you_

_Only you_

* * *

_[Happy birthday to you, my beautiful Mu.]_

_A/N: Thank you, everyone that has joined me in this countdown. I deeply appreciate your support and wish you a happy Mu's birthday. _


End file.
